thevandalfreebloonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission
A mission is a special challenge that you can take. Missions, except for the Secret Agents Only mission, reward you with Monkey Money. M.O.A.B. Madness In this mission, you are given $50000. You have to defeat fifty M.O.A.B.s. An often used strategy is to put two Super Monkeys and upgrade them to Robot Monkeys with Plasma Blasters, then place down a Monkey Village and upgrade it to Monkey Beacon. Combined, these three towers will own this mission and give you 250 Monkey Money easily. Full House In this Mission, you must defeat River Jump on Medium Difficulty with no more than five towers. I normally use Buccaneers, Dart Monkeys, Monkey Aces Tack Shooters, and Monkey Apprentices. The reward is 250 Monkey Money, same for M.O.A.B. Madness. There Can Be Only One In this mission, you must defeat Bloon Circles on Hard Difficulty, but you must only use one tower of each type. Unless you use the Portable Lake, Buccaneers can't be used. The reward is 250 Monkey Money. I am very proud of you if you ever manage to beat this little darling using only 16 towers. Secret Agents Only In this mission, you must defeat Switch on Easy Difficulty, but you must only use Secret Agents. You actually have to pay at least 1500 Monkey Money to buy all those Secret Agents, but you get 50000 Experience Points, which pretty much gives you the next rank. Fast Upgrades In this mission, you must defeat some special levels on The Castle. The reason that these levels are special is because your towers will automatically upgrade themselves at the end of each one! You get 500 Monkey Money for defeating this one. You also need to watch out for this absolute bally cad three times on the last level... Short Lived In this monster, you must defeat Country Road/Monkey Lane, on Medium Difficulty, but your towers disappear after ten levels! This mission has the best reward in terms of Monkey Money, being 1000 of the aforementioned. Protect the Monkey Town Apparently, the bloons have the audacity to attack civilian targets. In this mission, you must defend the Monkey Town from being destroyed by the Bloons. They are coming in two streams, so be careful about where you put your stuff, and protect the village! They will give you 250 Monkey Money for defending the Monkey Town. Personally, I think that that is underpay. I think that you should get 1000 Bloonjamins for this task! Covert Pops The bloons are making another sneak attack on the Monkey Town, but this time, they are using Snake River as their pathway, and they are all Camo! Beat Snake River, but you can't use Meerkat Spies, you start with $1000, and you only get one Hitpoint! Also, you have to get to level fifty on Hard Difficulty. The Wizard Lord In this mission, you must beat thirty special levels on Lightning Scar , and there is a special Monkey Apprentice that can use the abilities of the Masters of Fire AND Air at the same time! However, the Wizard Lord is mischievious, and needs your most expensive towers to exist! If there are no other towers to feed off of, he will cease to exist, and the mission is lost! You get 500 Monkey Money for defeating this mission... Category:Special Stuff Category:Sources of Cash